pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrafty
/ |dexcekalos=101 |dexalola= |dexgalar=225 |evofrom=Scraggy |gen=Generation V |species=Hoodlum Pokémon |type=Dark |type2=Fighting |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=66.1 lbs. |metweight=30.0 kg |ability=Shed Skin Moxie |dw=Intimidate |body=06 |egg1=Field |egg2=Dragon |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Scrafty (Japanese: ズルズキン Zuruzukin) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Scrafty is an bipedal reptilian lizard-like Pokémon. Its body is mainly orange with a red mohawk-like crest atop its head. It has large eyes with small black pupils, and gray eyelids. It has a deep gray scaly belly with black segments. It has a broad, down-turned mouth with exposed teeth, and small nostrils. Scrafty appears to have loose yellowish shed skin on its lower half that resemble baggy pants, which cover its legs and its tail. Scrafty's tail has a small red scale at the end. It also has a shed-skin hood around its neck, which it can pull over its face. Behavior Scrafty often form large groups to attack any trespassers that try to invade their territory. The leader of the group always possesses a large head crest. Scrafty can execute powerful kicks capable of smashing through concrete, even those made by Conkeldurr. Despite its tough demeanor, Scrafty can be caring to its friends, family, and turf. Scrafty is able to produce an acidic spit from its mouth. Special abilities Scrafty has the abilities Shed Skin and Moxie along with the hidden ability Intimidate. Shed Skin cures Scrafty's status aliments with a 30% chance if it has one after each turn while Moxie boosts Scrafty's attack when it is about to KO a Pokémon. Intimidate lowers the opponent's attack when a battle starts. Evolution Scrafty is the evolved form of Scraggy as of level 39. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Trivia * Scraggy, Scrafty, and Pangoro are the only / Pokémon. ** They are also the only Fighting-types immune to -type moves, due to their primary typing being Dark. * Even though as stated in Pokémon Black that it can spit acid, it cannot learn Acid Spray nor Acid. * It is revealed in the anime that the loose skin hanging from its neck can be pulled over its head and face in a fashion resembling a ski mask, furthering the street gangster allusion. Origin Scrafty is based on a lizard that is shedding its skin. Its skin can pull up to resemble either baggy pants or a badaclava. The scales on its head resemble a mohawk. Its and typing and its appearance also draw imagery to stereotypes of youth delinquency and various related subcultures, particularly to music fan scenes such as punk and rap; being a lizard also ties into this aspect, as lizards grew in popularity as pets in the 1990s for being "off norm" and were further popularized by the lifestyles of celebrities owning exotic pets, especially by their ownership and care under Guns N' Roses lead guitarist Saul "Slash" Hudson. Etymology Scrafty's English name seems to be a combination of "scrappy" (to be fond of fighting or competing) or "scraggy" (thin and scrawny) and "crafty". Gallery 560Scrafty BW anime.png 560Scrafty Dream.png 560Scrafty Pokémon HOME.png Scrafty PokemonConquestSprite.png Scrafty-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon